When you touch me
by L i s a . F r a n k
Summary: After a row Naruto and Sasuke make it up to each other in the best possible way! [ M Rated / NaruSasuNaru


**Author Comments =** Well, here's the first part to the two part story "When you touch me". I appreciate all comments, follows and favs since they make me so happy! ^w^ Hope you enjoy this because I've enjoyed writting it! :D Part 2 should be finished soon!

**Music List =** The 9th Naruto Openning,"Yura Yura".

**Disclaimer =** Sadly I don't own Naruto! xD

* * *

**{ ⇥ During Jiraiya and Naruto's travels ⇤ }**

"Caw, Caw..." a raven sounded in the distance like an alarm. It's perched on the banister outside on the balcony. Wings spread wide enough for his head to reach behind and peck at a few feathers. Those beady little eyes occasionally turn to look at me, but only for a second, moving away in a heartbeat. And every time I look into that stupid bird's eyes, I can't help but think of you, Sasuke... Those dark, swollen orbs filled covered in shadows. The glimmer of emotion that only few can see as the light reflects off them. "...Caw" The pitiful cry is the last sound it makes before fluttering off under the heavy rain.

**{ ⇥ 4 Years later in the home of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha ⇤ }**

"I don't understand, Sasuke!" He's such an asshole. It's been three months now. Three months he has been living here with me. After all the work: chasing after him, fighting with him and screaming at him to come home it's finally happened. Doing everything I can and even if it meant risking so much; and he has to be a complete and utter bitch! Typical... I shouldn't have expected any less from this Uchiha bastard. Stupid Uchiha baka duck-butt!

"Naruto, just leave it alone! Why can't you just drop it and leave all of it alone?!" He turned on his heel away from me, a look of anguish on his face, "Dammit Sasuke! How can I?!" It's been like this, ever since he returned from his little revenge tantrum; ever since he killed his brother. I never thought in my days chasing after him, that'd it be like this when he came back. Pff, I thought he was distant when he was running away from me!

When he first came, it was of which I must admit... difficult. Baa-Chan, Gaara and the other kages were deciding the Uchiha's future. He'd surrendered entirely so a decision was in order. Tsunade and Gaara managed to make it less of a blow which I'm extremely grateful for. Sasuke was sentenced to remain in the village for a few months while a next-step decision was being made. He was stripped of his jutsu, placed under seals and distant but common watch from a team of 3 to 4 ANBU ninja for safe measure (really due to the Raikage) just encase he was trying something sneaky... He was place under my day and night supervision mostly by my own demand, naturally. Like I'm going to leave him out of my sight so soon! Though, I didn't believe that such precautions were necessary, and I most defiantly don't now. It was awkward the first few days. I didn't really have too much money or space to buy a bigger or secondary bed for Sasuke. Kiba had borrowed my spare futon to take on a mission since his sister Hana had brought some pups home. And one of them happened to sleep on his and wet it. So, I had to share with Sasuke. I couldn't sleep back to back, I had to turn to face him but he'd never face me. He'd be on the edge furthest from the window, staring at the wall. Pretending to be a sleep like he was avoiding a question or conversation I might just happen to start. Just staring at the back of his was enough to make me think over and over about the situation I was in.

He was quiet, distant but not cold. He wasn't spitting venom at me or arguing. Wherever it was a sentence, word or a noise he made, he responded when I talked to him. Not once did he ignore me or brush me away. It was too weird. He was being, almost nice to me. And when I looked into those eyes I saw a sort of emptiness. No, a longing... As the weeks went both me and Sasuke became more adjust to our situation. Living together and spending time together. Sasuke was going outside more but only when I was with him. He was still quiet but he was interacting more. A month: and it felt like a routine. Of course Kiba had given back the futon ages ago, but we were both still sleeping in the same bed. Laying next to each other but barely touching. He wasn't pretending to sleep any more. He'd turn to face me, often exchanging glances and engaging one another in conversations that only last about two minutes each. I was enjoying the new found attention from the raven.

But the longer we spent time together the more I started to see parts of him that he hid away from all the others. And after a while, well, a few weeks ago, it all stopped... He was suddenly distant; avoiding any form of contact with me; taking long naps in the day and at night pretending to be a sleep once more, no longer facing me... I felt angry! After all of that he'd suddenly changed in a blink of an eye. Every day I thought about confronting him in his sudden change in behaviour. Not too long ago had I actually heard Sasuke laugh. Even if it was only for a second or two and no matter how much he'd denied it: He laughed. At that was more than enough proof of the difference between me and him from the beginning and that moment. But he had to be a jerk and back away. What the hell was wrong with him? It bugged me end on end before it finally ripped out. I couldn't help myself: constantly asking the same question. But he wouldn't answer, so what else could I do? And now I'm in this terrible position. Arguing and arguing with Sasuke...

"Seriously, you can't expect me to back down!? I don't understand! What the fuck is wrong with you all of a sudden!? You were fine, fitting in! We were getting along and then you sudden out of the blue change for some random reason!" I'm right up in his face, outraged with him to the point I can almost feel my blood boil with confusion. "It's not for you to hear or understand Naruto! Just back dow-"  
"I deserve an answer! After all you've put me through I think I can know this much at the very least! Don't you?!" I feel terrible deep inside. Terrible for almost biting his head off but I can't help myself. And the silence he's giving, as he processes what I just said isn't making it any better! Sasuke sighs and sits back down onto the bed, but I remain standing. My fist clenched and my gaze fixated onto him.

"Why don't you hate me?"  
"W-what?"  
"After how I made you feel. How I treated you. After everything we've been through; why don't you hate me? I shouldn't be forgiven so easily from anyone let alone you of all people..." Something tells me, what he says is right. Yet, it's Sasuke. I can't help but forgive him! "You're important to me Sasuke. You're my friend, so I'll forgive you no matter what." I'm leaning down to him. Whatever I'm going to do, it's not clear until I actually go to do it. My thumb brushes past his cheek before my hand cups it. "What's wrong Sasuke...?" It takes a while before he actually responds to my question. He steadies his breath, closes his eyes and leans deeper into my palm.

"You're annoying... You're always kind to me, acting like nothing bad ever happened to you because of me. I like it, when you do that. Pretend that everything's ok..."  
"Sasuke..."  
"I like you Naruto. But it's not something someone like me should have. I should have died when I killed my brother..."  
"No, you shouldn't have. You had something to come back to, right? That's why you came back here and stayed with me." I gently push him down on to the bed, my knee slipping down onto the mattress until I'm leaning above him. My god what is my body about to do to him!? I can hear him breathe more heavily as he just stares back up into me. My palms are sweating and I'm starting to feel a little dizzy all over. "Naruto..." That stupid bastard! Leaning up and kissing me so slowly! Idiot teme! My brain is screeching at me; asking me, 'What the hell are you doing Naruto? What the heck are you thinking?! It's Sasuke... Sasuke!'

However I can't stop interacting any further, deeping our kiss. I'm feeling his sides up and down with painfully slow touches, doing my best to tease him. A shiver hits me as I feel his cold touch on my spine, his other hand desperately pulling up my jumper. I break the kiss for only a moment in order to throw the stupid jumper away. I want the feeling of his hands on me and I want it badly!

Every single one of his digits are mapping out my body; tracing over my muscles; massaging out the skin on my hips and prodding at my hardened nipples. His hands won't stay in one place for more than five seconds at a time. Not that I'm complaining or anything! "Ngh, Naru..." he's licking the line of my collar bone, his eyes low with hints of lust. "Sasuke... I think I, umm" I'm utterly lost for words, slightly embarrassed at what I want to say. "I wanna do it with you badly...!"


End file.
